Unpredictable Love
by Afuri
Summary: "I'm straight or bi?" Only the pale skin boy who could answer his question. AU/SasuSai/Rate M for sensitive topic but NO Lemon. R&R?


**SasuSai fanfic.**

**AU – Alternate Universe**

**OOC, BoyxBoy**

**AN** : Maaf jika author sedikit sok tahu tentang dunia gay. Semoga tidak menyinggung pihak manapun.

.

Awalnya ini adalah sebuah one-shoot akan tetapi karena terlalu panjang, saya membaginya menjadi dua chapter. Warning untuk kata-kata yang kurang sopan dan konten yang sedikit dewasa.

.

.

Please Enjoy and don't forget to leave me some feedback.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini tidak seperti bahwa aku sering berada di tempat ini. Jika bukan karena saran dari sahabat baikku, Neji, tentu aku tidak menginjakkan kaki di sini. Bahkan dalam mimpiku sekalipun.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pengusaha muda yang cukup sukses, tampan, manly – tentu saja – dan straight. Setidaknya begitulah yang aku pikir selama ini. Straight.

Semuanya di mulai sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan orientasi seksualku. Berkali-kali aku ingin meniduri asisten laki-lakiku, Haku. Baiklah, salahkan dia yang terlihat terlewat cantik dan itu membuatku menjadi sedikit tertarik dengannya. Aku katakan 'sedikit' karena aku memang tak pernah tertarik dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Jangan pikirkan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah menjadi pacarku atau mitraku di tempat tidur – itu semua hanya untuk status belaka.

Dua bulan yang lalu aku memecat Haku tanpa alasan. Aku tahu itu mungkin membuatnya terpukul namun aku tak bisa menahan hasratku lebih jauh lagi jika berada satu ruang dengannya. Ini karena dia adalah anak yang polos, 100 persen straight dan terlampau lembut. Terlebih, orang tua kami saling mengenal. Jelas bukan hal yang bijak jika aku memperkosa anak dari kenalan orang tuaku, bukan?

Seperginya Haku dari hidupku, kupikir 'ketidaknormalan'ku ini akan berakhir. Aku kembali tidur dan berkecan dengan para gadis sampai saat fotografer sekaligus temanku, Suigetsu memperkenalkanku pada model laki-laki yang akan membintangi iklan terbaru produk kami.

Aku hampir tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku pada fitur sempurna itu. Wajah yang lembut, kulit yang seputih susu, bulu mata lentik yang membingkai mata indah itu...

Lagi-lagi aku kembali terobsesi dengan makhluk yang berjenis kelamin sama denganku. Beberapa kali aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sesi pemotretan model baru kami, Utakata. Hanya melihat laki-lali itu berakting di depan kamera cukup membuatku menjadi setengah keras. Ini jelas bukan hal yang baik, dan aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan Utakata begitu saja karena secara teknik, dia ada di bawah perintah Suigetsu.

Akhirnya suatu hari aku membicarakan tentang masalah orientasiku yang menyimpang ini pada Neji, temanku sejak sekolah dulu. Alasanku memilih untuk membicarakan hal ini padanya bukan hanya karena dia cukup dekat denganku, namun karena dia adalah seorang gay. Neji mempunyai orientasi yang menyimpang sejak dia duduk di bangku SMP. Setidaknya itulah yang dia katakan pada kami dulu. Pada awalnya aku merasa sedikit aneh, namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku bisa menerima kondisi Neji tersebut walau beberapa kali dia mencoba untuk menciumku. Baiklah, jujur, dulu aku sedikit takut pada Neji.

"Jadi itu alasanmu memecat Haku?" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Neji begitu aku menyelesaikan ceritaku.

"Yah, Naruto sudah memungutnya," kilahku. Aku memang segera menghubungi Naruto begitu memecat Haku, memintanya untuk mempekerjakan mantan asistenku itu di tempatnya. Hidup selalu mudah jika kita punya banyak koneksi, bukan?

"Tetap saja itu benar-benar tidak adil bagi Haku."

"Bisakah kita membicarakan masalahku saja, Neji?" semua orang tahu jika Neji mempunyai rasa pada Haku. Aku kira semua laki-laki gay pasti akan suka pada Haku. Dan itu jugalah salah satu alasanku memecat Haku dan menyuruh Naruto mempekerjakannya, jauh dari Konoha. Neji dan juga orang-orang sejenis dengannya – bahkan aku - hanya tertarik untuk meniduri pria polos itu, tanpa memiliki minat sedikitpun untuk membina hubungan dengannya. Jelas hal itu jauh lebih tidak adil dari pada memecat dan memberinya pekerjaan baru.

"Aku akui aku sedikit terkejut Sasuke. Yah, melihat kau selalu jual mahal padaku sejak dulu..." Neji selalu mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalu kami. Siapa yang dia pikir jual mahal? Harusnya dia bisa membedakan mana jual mahal dan mana tidak memiliki minat sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu aku straight sejak lahir, Neji. Aku pikir ini karena Haku, sampai Utakata datang dan aku bahkan masturbasi sambil melihat film gay!" ucapku frustasi. Aku benar-benar melakukannya – maksudku melihat film gay walau aku membayangkan bahwa kedua aktor di film itu adalah Utakata dan aku. Atau aku dan Haku. Atau bahkan Utakata dan Haku.

"Utakata dan Haku adalah tipe yang sangat berbeda. Kita tahu Haku pasti ada di posisi bottom dan Utakata, aku pikir dia sedikit top, walau dia sedikit cantik memang, tapi dia cukup manly," ujar Neji. "Baiklah, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku, Sasuke," lanjutnya. Kini dia menatapku dengan serius.

Aku mencoba mencerna kata-katanya namun tidak ada hal yang khusus aku pikir tentangnya – jika yang dia maksud adalah apa yang aku pikir saat aku menatap Utakata atau Haku.

"Tidak ada, Neji," jawabku.

"Hm... apa kau tidak ingin melihatku telanjang?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Apa itu berarti aku normal?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Saskey," ucap Neji sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Aku benci jika Neji sudah memanggilku seperti itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau menciumku?" tambahnya kemudian.

Itu sudah cukup membuktikan jika Neji bukanlah solusi terbaik akan masalah ini. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dan beranjak dari sana, sampai kemudian Neji menghentikanku. Aku menatapnya bosan dan mengeluh. Dia menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya, menyuruhku kembali duduk di sana.

"Baiklah, kau tidak bisa menciumku, tidak mau melihatku telanjang, hanya terpikat pada Utakata dan Haku, dan laki-laki lain tampak biasa saja di matamu?" aku mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Neji. "Kemungkinan karena kita telah lama saling kenal atau karena kau memang tidak mempunyai rasa padaku – walau aku sedikit kecewa karena hal itu."

Aku mengangkat alisku, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Neji masih menyukaiku seperti dulu. Baiklah mungkin tidak sepenuhnya menyukaiku – namun hanya bernafsu untuk sekedar tidur denganku. Nampaknya aku semakin paham akan pikiran para Gay di dunia ini.

"Jika kau ingin membuktikan dirimu straight atau bi, saranku, cobalah tidur dengan seorang laki-laki." Neji berkata seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar. Tentu saja bercinta adalah hal yang biasa bagiku. Akan tetapi dengan perempuan bukan laki-laki.

"Aku tidak yakin jika Utakata adalah bi, atau gay. Dan Haku.."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur dengan mereka?"

"Apa?"

"Cobalah tidur dengan laki-laki siapapun mereka. Jika kau menikmati hal itu, maka aku hanya bisa berkata, selamat datang di dunia kami, Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNPREDICTABLE LOVE**

**©Afuri**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 1~**

"**DESIRE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Di sebuah bar gay yang cukup terkenal – di antara para gay pastinya – di Konoha. Neji menyuruhku untuk mencari tahu sendiri tentang orientasiku yang – kemungkinan - menyimpang ini. Dia memberitahuku tempat ini dan juga aturan-aturan untuk mencari laki-laki untuk ditiduri hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Menurutnya, rata-rata laki-laki yang ada di sini telah siap dengan one night stand dan itu berarti, sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk bercinta.

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku. Sebagian orang sedang menari di lantai dansa. Beberapa orang berpenampilan begitu gay – dengan kemeja ketat dan celana skinny atau hot pants– namun ada juga yang tampak sangat manly tanpa ada tanda-tanda jika mereka adalah seorang gay dan itu cukup mengejutkanku.

"Apakah aku boleh duduk di sini?" Seorang pria matang dengan tato yang menutupi lengan berototnya mencoba mendekatiku. Aku menelan ludah. Ini sudah pria kelima dan jelas mereka semua bukan tipeku termasuk yang satu ini.

"Maaf aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawabku dan segera bersyukur saat pria itu meninggalkanku tanpa berusaha merayuku lebih jauh lagi. Neji menyuruhku berhati-hati karena para kaum gay, terutama para 'top' cenderung agresif. Tidak jarang mereka akan melakukan kekerasan hanya untuk meniduri orang yang sudah diincarnya. Tentu aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan diperkosa oleh seorang laki-laki berotot yang tampak seperti seorang pegulat pro. Itu sama sekali tidak manly.

Aku kembali menyesap minumanku, menikmati alkohol itu membakar tenggorokanku. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Suara musik dan tawa para penghuni bar ini entah kenapa terdengar seperti melodi yang membiusku. Tentu saja ini hal yang normal bagi seorang laki-laki untuk menjadi sedikit perasa seperti ini. Masih cukup manly.

"Boleh aku mentraktirmu minum?" aku segera membuka mataku untuk menatap orang yang menyapaku dan segera saja sosok yang bertahun-tahun lalu sempat menghiasi masa remajaku menyambutku. Mataku terbuka lebar, juga orang itu.

"Sa..Sasuke..?"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku, begitu juga mantan wali kelasku itu. Kakashi-sensei menarik kursi dan mendudukinya sambil berdeham canggung. Aku tidak menyangka jika ero-sensei ini adalah seorang gay – maksudku bagaimana mungkin orang yang selalu membaca novel hetero-porn saat pelajaran di kelas ternyata adalah seorang gay?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi-sensei setelah sepertinya dia sembuh dari fase keterkejutannya tadi. Aku menyeringai ke arahnya, seriangaian nakal seperti seorang anak yang sedang memergoki orang tuanya berselingkuh.

"Sama seperti Sensei..." jawabku.

"Umm... yah..." Kakashi-sensei menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Tentu ini merupakan hal tercanggung yang pernah dialaminya. Bertemu dengan mantan muridnya sendiri di sebuah bar gay – membuka rahasia yang telah dia sembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ini aneh Uchiha, maksudku..."

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu, Sensei." aku kembali tersenyum. "Apakah itu Yamato-sensei?"

"Apa?"

Tentu aku tidak asal bicara. Sepanjang ingatanku dulu, di mana ada Yamato-sensei, di situ pasti ada Kakashi-sensei. Saat itu kami hanya mengira hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sebagai rekan kerja. Namun melihatnya di tempat ini sekarang ini, tentu orang akan setuju dengan pendapatku. Kemungkinan mereka adalah partner.

"Well, tidak seperti itu, Uchiha," ucap Kakashi. Aku hanya mengangkat alisku. "Yah, itu hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan jika kau ingin tahu. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai senpai yang baik dan selain itu, dia straight."

"Oh.." aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keprihatinanku pada Kakashi namun dengan segera dia mengibaskan tangannya, memberi isyarat jika itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Yeah dari dulu aku memang berpikir jika Kakashi sangat manly.

"Nah, Sasuke, sekarang giliranku bertanya. Sejak kapan kau menyukai laki-laki? Aku pikir kau.."

"Straight?"

"Ya, sesuatu seperti itu."

Aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Kakashi-sensei. Tentang Haku yang mengubah hidupku sampai Utakata dan juga Neji yang menyarankanku untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Aku cukup terkejut karena Kakashi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti saat aku mengatakan bahwa Neji adalah seorang gay. Aku menduga jika mereka sudah saling mengetahui identitas masing-masing dan Neji merahasiakannya dari kami semua.

"Itu sungguh sangat terlambat jika kau baru menyadari dirimu Gay pada saat ini, Sasuke," ucap Kakashi.

"Biseksual," aku mengoreksinya. "Jika aku bisa menikmati bercinta dengan laki-laki sebagaimana aku bercinta dengan perempuan. Dan aku belum memastikan hal itu."

"Hmm.. mau mencoba denganku, Uchiha?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Sensei," Kakashi menggodaku dengan wajah hentainya. Kami tertawa dan mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang sedikit ecchi. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku melakukan semua obrolan ini dengan mantan wali kelasku sendiri. Lebih dari itu, di lain pihak ternyata Kakashi orang yang cukup menarik. Aku heran selama bertahun-tahun menjadi muridnya ternyata masih banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentangnya.

"Jadi.. apa kau akan menghabiskan malam ini hanya dengan ngobrol denganku?" Kakashi bertanya dan seolah menyadarkanku akan tujuanku datang ke sini.

"Tidak, maksudku, aku sedikit bingung, Sensei," ucapku. "Setidaknya sudah lima orang yang menghampiriku akan tetapi..."

"Tidak bisa jika kau hanya menunggu, Uchiha," Kakashi memotong kalimatku. "Pada dasarnya dunia kami sama seperti dunia straight pada umumnya. Ada laki-laki – mereka yang selalu memberi – dan juga perempuan – mereka yang lebih senang menerima. Para bottom lebih senang untuk menunggu – seperti halnya para perempuan di dunia straight. Jika kau ingin mendapat seorang bottom untuk kau ajak tidur, cobalah untuk sedikit aktif. Bottom menyukai orang yang mendekati mereka terlebih dahulu. Perlakukan saja mereka seperti perempuan."

Aku mendengar penjelasan Kakashi-sensei dengan seksama. Seolah itu adalah bahan kuliah yang sangat penting. Semua hal tentang dunia gay ini masih terlampau baru padaku. Dan itu sangat aneh untuk menganggap salah satu dari orang-orang yang ada di sini adalah perempuan. Mungkin itu berlaku bagi Haku tapi di sini, mereka tampak begitu manly walau sebagian dari mereka berakting seperti perempuan namun di mata ku mereka hanya tampak seperti okama. Dan tentu itu bukan termasuk dalam tipeku.

"Coba kau lihat laki-laki yang ada di sana," Kakashi-sensei menunjuk salah satu meja yang ada pada arah jam tiga. "Aku rasa dia cukup lama duduk sendiri. Coba kau dekati dia," tambah Kakashi. Aku sedikit ragu. Laki-laki itu duduk membelakangi kami, rambut gelapnya dipotong pendek, mengekspos sedikit tengkuknya yang putih pucat dan postur tubuhnya terlihat cukup ramping.

"Entahlah, tapi aku rasa..."

"Waktumu sepuluh detik sampai pria berkumis itu mendekatinya."

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Kakashi dan mendapati seorang laki-laki – jauh lebih kekar dari laki-laki pucat itu – berjalan ke arahnya sembari membawa dua buah gelas di tangannya.

"Sembilan. Delapan," Kakashi memulai countdownnya. Itu hanya membuatku merasa gelisah dengan tiba-tiba. Sial.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku segera bangkit dari kursiku, setengah berlari ke arah laki-laki itu, menarik kursi di depannya dan segera mendudukinya. Mata onyxku bergerak liar, mengintip laki-laki bertubuh kekar tadi dari sudut mataku dan bernafas lega saat laki-laki itu tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlalu menjauh dari kami, sementara dari tempatnya Kakashi mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku, seolah memberiku selamat dan saat itulah aku sadar apa yang telah kulakukan.

Keringat dingin menetes di dahiku. Dengan ragu bola mata onyxku bergerak lambat ke arah pemuda yang ada di depanku. Wajah pucat yang begitu familiar memenuhi pandanganku. Dan seketika itu juga rahangku terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

Ini benar-benar hal yang tidak pernah aku duga sepanjang hidupku. Aku meneguk gelas kelimaku dengan cepat. Alisku berkerut. Kakashi sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya, menghilang di kerumunan para penari di lantai dansa. Mataku menatap meja kosong yang tadinya adalah tempatku, lalu beralih pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang ada di depanku.

"Mau minum lagi? Akan aku traktir," ucap pemuda itu. Aku hanya melotot padanya namun dia tidak memperdulikannya, beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu kembali dengan membawa sebotol minuman.

Sai hanya menatapku saat aku meminum gelas keenamku. Alkohol tidak akan membuatku mabuk. Itu sedikit membuatku bangga. Sementara Sai, dia tidak menyentuh minuman miliknya. Karena dia tidak pernah tahan dengan alkohol. Karena dia sama sekali tidak manly.

Sial.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di..."

"Sssstt..." aku menempelkan jari telunjukku di bibirku, menyuruh pemuda di depanku ini untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan dia mematuhinya.

Aku mengenal Sai sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sama seperti aku mengenal Neji dan Naruto. Dia hanya satu dari beberapa orang yang cukup sering bersamaku di sekolah dulu. Walau kami sama sekali tidak dekat dan bahkan sangat jarang saling berbicara. Sai selalu mengekor Naruto dan Naruto tidak pernah berhenti mengikutiku.

Jika ada satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan pemuda berkulit pucat ini, maka itu adalah MENYEBALKAN. Tidak pernah ada orang yang tahan bersamanya selama lima menit.

"Aku bukan gay," ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Oh..." Sai melebarkan matanya, seolah dia telah mendengar sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, seperti alien akan menginvasi bumi atau Kumi Koda yang membatalkan pernikahannya dengan tiba-tiba. Itu mengingatkanku saat aku melihat wajahnya untuk yang pertama kalinya tadi.

Aku kembali merasa gelisah. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan menyelipkannya di antara bibirku. Sai masih menatapku kali ini dengan penuh minat, seolah dia sedang menelitiku apakah aku masih Sasuke yang dia kenal dulu. Tentu saja aku tidak.

"Kau sekarang merokok, Sasuke-kun?"

Lihat?

"Aku masih ingat saat kau marah pada Naruto karena dia merokok," Sai berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, dan kaulah si berengsek yang mengajari Naruto merokok," tuduhku.

"Hmm... itu cukup sakit. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan rahangku selama dua hari."

Aku menyeringai sambil menatap Sai. Memori itu segera muncul di kepalaku. Saat aku meninju wajah pemuda pucat ini ketika dengan terang-terangan dia mengajari Naruto merokok di depanku, menghinaku dengan sengaja.

"Itu sepadan untuk orang yang tidak bisa bersopan santun," ucapku kemudian

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau selalu... terlalu serius..." Sai bergumam muram. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan wajah darinya untuk menghembuskan asap rokokku. Kami tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat kemudian. Aku memilih untuk menikmati nikotin membakar paru-paruku dan menerawang ke lantai dansa. Mataku menatap sosok mantan wali kelasku, menari dengan pemuda yang terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya. Segera aku kembali ingat akan tujuanku datang ke sini.

Aku kembali menatap Sai. Tidak banyak yang berubah darinya kecuali wajahnya yang terlihat lebih kurus dan rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang. Ini hanya seperti menatap Sai, seorang murid SMU dengan setelan suit di dalam sebuah bar dengan alkohol di sebelahnya – namun tidak sedikitpun disentuhnya. Bedanya, Sai yang ini bukanlah Sai yang polos seperti delapan tahun yang lalu.

Aku masih ingat saat Neji menggodanya. Dia mencium bibir Sai di depan yang lainnya. Sai yang marah memukul Neji dan berteriak padanya lalu berlari pergi. Saat itu mereka semua menertawakannya, terkecuali aku. Karena aku bersumpah melihat air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Aku yakin pada saat itu dia masih virgin dan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Namun aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kecurigaan jika dia adalah seorang gay.

"Aku bukan gay," ucapku sambil mematikan rokok. Sai menatapku dengan heran.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi," timpalnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" aku berdiri sambil menatapnya. Dia hanya diam awalnya, seolah berdebat dengan pikirannya namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja, memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya dan beranjak dari tempat dudukknya, berjalan mengikutiku.

Kami berjalan menuju parkiran dengan Sai yang beberapa langkah di belakangku. Aku menduga dia kemari tanpa membawa kendaraan pribadi karena dia masuk ke dalam mobilku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku menjalankan mobiku dan kami masih tidak mengatakan apapun sejak keluar dari bar tadi. Sai hanya menerawang ke luar jendela dan aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, harus ku bawa ke mana pemuda yang ada di sebelahku ini. Hotel? Apartemenku? Atau mengajaknya makan malam terlebih dahulu lalu membawanya ke hotel dan meninggalkannya saat dia sedang tertidur?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Betapapun menyebalkannya pemuda ini dulunya, tetap aku tidak boleh memperlakukannya seperti itu, menggunakannya seenaknya lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah temanku seperti halnya Neji dan Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian di antara kami.

"Umm..." gumam Sai mengiyakan ucapanku. Aku segera memutar kemudi menuju restoran langgananku. Kesunyian kembali merayapi kami selama perjalanan. Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran ini namun sosok Sai mulai menggangguku. Ini tidak seekstrim perasaanku pada Haku atau Utakata hanya saja gumaman Sai tadi tanpa sadar membuatku sedikit keras. Aku bahkan tidak terlalu berharap untuk menidurinya namun ada suatu dorongan yang membuatku ingin merengkuh tubuh pucat itu ke dalam pelukanku dan merasakan bibir tipisnya menyentuhku bibirku.

Apakah ini berarti aku memang seorang biseksual? Neji, kemana kau saat aku memerlukanmu?

.

.

.

.

Sai menaruh garpunya dan menyisakan banyak sekali makanan di piringnya. Aku menatapnya heran. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menyesap cairan berwarna oranye di gelasnya.

"Kau tidak bilang jika sudah makan sebelumnya," komentarku sinis. Senyum Sai menghilang. "Tidak, aku belum makan sebelumnya, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Huh? Lalu kenapa kau hanya memakannya sedikit? Aku akan tertawa jika kau bilang makanan di sini tidak enak."

"Tentu, aku tidak berpikir begitu, hanya saja aku sudah merasa kenyang," ujar Sai membela dirinya. Aku hanya mengangkat alisku. "Kau sedang diet?" godaku. Sai hanya tersenyum sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan telapan tangannya. Aku menatapnya serius.

"Kau bercanda? Kau bahkan sudah terlihat sangat kurus."

"Benarkah?" Sai menampilkan wajah yang paling kubenci. Seolah apa yang aku ucapkan tadi adalah pujian baginya. Laki-laki macam apa yang sedang menjalani diet sampai tubuhnya kurus kering dan terlihat senang saat seseorang memujinya? Itu terlihat sangat Gay.

Oh.

Aku lupa jika Sai adalah gay.

Kami berjalan kaki tanpa tujuan setelah keluar dari restoran itu. Sai mengaitkan jari-jarinya di belakang punggungnya. Kami berjalan berdampingan namun ada jarak yang cukup jauh di antara kami. Aku menatapnya dari sudut mataku, dan baru tersadar jika dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Kurus, cukup tampan dan tinggi. Aku pikir dia akan cocok untuk menjadi seorang artis atau model.

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Sai?" tanyaku.

"Hm?" seolah dia baru sadar dari lamunannya, Sai menatapku dan memintaku mengulang ucapanku tadi.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" aku yakin dia sudah tidak tinggal di Konoha lagi. Terakhir aku mendengar dari Naruto dia sedang belajar di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Suna.

"Hmm.. yah, sesuatu yang cukup menyenangkan," jawab Sai. Dia tampak ingin merahasiakan bidang yang digelutinya dan aku enggan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kau sendiri, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hanya meneruskan perusahaan orang tuaku."

"Oh, pengusaha muda," Sai menatapku dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menjadi jatuh cinta padaku sekarang?" aku menyeringai ke arahnya. Ini tidak seperti aku terlalu over confident atau sejenisnya, hanya saja orang-orang yang mendekatiku selalu mengatakan cinta padaku ketika mengetahui kalau aku adalah pewaris Uchiha. Keluarga paling berada di Konoha - bahkan mungkin diseluruh Jepang.

"Hmm... apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke-kun?" Sai berkata lirih sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Membiarkanku melihat pinggulnya yang berlenggak-lenggok dan jemarinya yang bergelayut manja di punggungnya.

Sial.

Sejak kapan dia menjadi begitu feminim seperti ini?

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika ponsel Sai berbunyi. Kami berhenti melangkah, aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sebuah pohon dan menatap Sai yang sibuk berbicara di ponselnya. Dia terlihat serius dan tak lama kemudian dia menutup ponselnya.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Sai padaku.

"Kekasihmu?" dia mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum sejurus kemudian. "Bukan, ini masalah pekerjaan. Ada yang harus kami bicarakan. Jika kau ingin tahu, inilah alasanku datang ke Konoha," Sai mengedipkan matanya padaku lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Harusnya dia bisa memintaku untuk mengantarnya.

Sai melambai padaku dari dalam taksi tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau bertukar nomor telepon dengannya. Begitu taksi itu tidak terlihat lagi, aku kembali berjalan di atas trotoar, menuju tempat di mana aku memarkir mobilku tadi.

Aku pikir itu adalah sebuah pertemuan yang cukup aneh. Dan aku menebak-nebak apakah kami akan bertemu lagi nanti.

.

.

.

** To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
